


Suga High

by volleybald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleybald/pseuds/volleybald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tanaka siblings throw a Halloween party, the team dresses up, and Daichi has a sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga High

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Haikyuu Halloween on tumblr. You can find the original post [here.](http://haikyuustuff.tumblr.com/post/100460704348/haikyuu-halloween-halloween-is-approaching-so) You can also find me on tumblr; my blog has the same name as my AO3 account, but here is the [link](http://volleybald.tumblr.com/) just in case.

Daichi was sure that tonight had been the best night of his life. 

He had ended afternoon practice early, noticing that the team had been too excited to really get any work done. He had gone back to the club room to change, pulling out the costume he had placed in his bag that morning. The costume was simple, but at least it was something. He pulled on loose-fitting black pants, a blue and white striped shirt, and a tall pair of boots. He tied a black sash carefully around his waist, strapped an eye-patch onto his face, and secured a black bandana on top of his head.

He stood, shoving his practice clothes into his bag. He heard the club room door slam open and boisterous voices came pouring in. Nishinoya and Tanaka were already half-stripped, racing to put their own costumes on. Spotting Daichi in his getup, they shouted and began changing even faster. He called out to them to take their time so they didn’t put their costumes on incorrectly. He heard a snicker and a quiet “Aye, aye, Captain!” and grinned to himself.

He waited for the duo to finish changing and once they had gathered their scattered practice clothes, they set off. They were heading to Tanaka’s house, where he and his sister Saeko were hosting a Halloween party. The majority of the team would be attending, except for Hinata, who was going trick-or-treating, and Kageyama, who Hinata was dragging along. 

Daichi and the others exited the club room, joining the rest of the team who had already changed. They walked to the entrance of the school, where Saeko was waiting in her van. She honked wildly and waved out of the window and the group began piling in.

The party was decent, with music Noya had deemed “spooky,” Halloween-themed snacks courtesy of Saeko, and a few giant bowls of candy that they were supposed to hand out to any trick-or-treaters that came by. 

The team mostly sat around on couches and ate the food laid out for them, talking and making fun of each other’s costumes. The Tanaka siblings wore matching Tweedledee and Tweedledum outfits, Noya had transformed into a werewolf, and Asahi had let his hair down and dressed as a caveman. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were dressed as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, respectively, with Yamaguchi wearing Tsukishima’s glasses, and Tsukishima glaring belligerently at everything, refusing to admit that he couldn’t see anything. 

Unfortunately, Suga was not there yet. Apparently, he had left his costume at home on accident and had gone to fetch it. 

About an hour into the party, the doorbell rang. Noya sprinted for the candy bowls, hollering about trick-or-treaters. He flung the front door open, grin faltering for just a moment when he realized who had rang. Then his smile returned full-force and he shouted that Hinata and Kageyama had arrived.

Hinata’s face was almost as red as his hair and he sputtered out that he hadn’t even known that Tanaka lived here, and that they were just trick-or-treating in the area. Noya laughed raucously and pulled them inside. Hinata was dressed as The Flash, with a grumpy Batman by his side. The pair stuck around for a while, joining in on the discussion they had interrupted: whether or not Tsukishima looked odd without his glasses. 

Nishinoya firmly insisted that it was like looking at a complete stranger, while Yamaguchi fervently protested in an attempt to defend Tsukki’s honor and good looks. It seemed to be an evenly matched debate, until Tsukishima interjected, “I look fine. Or at least I think I do.”

Tanaka howled with laughter and shouted, “That’s because you can’t see!”

Daichi decided now was the time to step in. “Tsukishima’s vision is most likely fine. I bet he can see just as well as I can.” 

The others took note of his eye-patch, as well as the grin on his face, and erupted with laughter.

Deciding the team had had enough fun at Tsukishima’s expense, Daichi left his spot on the couch and commandeered a bowl of candy. He brought it back to his seat and began digging through it. He tossed a chocolate bar to the sneering Malfoy (wow it was uncanny) and began unwrapping one for himself. After he had finished the bite size treat, he unconsciously reached into the bowl for another, fingers mindlessly unwrapping it and bringing it to his mouth. 

When the doorbell sounded again a few minutes later, Daichi rose to answer it, figuring he should, since he was already holding a candy bowl. When he stood, numerous chocolate wrappers fell from his lap to the floor. He turned his back to the loud laughter of his teammates, face reddening, and opened the door.

Suga stood on the doorstep, shoulders hunched against the chilly October wind. When Daichi opened the door, he smiled brightly and sang out, “Trick-or-treat!”

“What are you supposed to be, Suga?”

“Well, I’m a sailor! Couldn’t you tell?” Suga had on a navy blue shirt and pants, with a white hat and ascot. He smiled brightly under Daichi’s scrutiny. “And I assume that’s the same pirate costume you wore last year?”

Daichi just shrugged and stepped aside to let Suga into the house. “I wore what I had. At least I’m dressed up at all.”

Suga hummed affirmatively, surveying the room. The other team members yelled out greetings, but quickly returned to spectating the apparent contest between Hinata and Kageyama of who could eat the most Tootsie Rolls at once. Hinata tried to say hello to Suga around the chocolate in his mouth, but merely whined and drooled out chocolate spit. Kageyama snorted, causing him to choke on his candy. Their teammates were beside themselves, only pausing briefly in their laughter when Hinata wound up spitting out his candy into his hands in defeat, resuming when Kageyama tried to scoff victoriously, only to choke on his own chocolate again.

Daichi took his bowl of candy and reclaimed his seat on the couch. Suga sat down next to him, and within a few minutes, Daichi’s hand had once again slid into the candy bowl without him realizing it. He felt a light touch on his shoulder a moment later and glanced at Suga.

“Daichi, you may want to slow down, there. You’ll get a stomachache from all those sweets!”

Daichi looked down into his lap and noticed the debris of wrappers. Oh. Well, that was embarrassing. He smiled sheepishly at Suga and admitted that he wasn’t aware that he been eating the candy. Suga returned his smile and offered to hold the dish, to keep Daichi from eating too much. Daichi nodded gratefully and handed over the bowl.

He wound up engrossed in a conversation with Yamaguchi about how he had painted a lightning bolt onto his forehead; apparently, he had used his mother’s eyeliner. The first try had looked spectacular, but Yamaguchi soon discovered that he had drawn the scar on the wrong side of his face and had to start all over. Drawing on the correct side of his face had been much more difficult, and he had to wipe off several attempts and try again. Daichi complimented him on the hard work, saying that the effect really completed the likeness.

Suga chimed in, asking Yamaguchi how he had managed to convince Tsukishima to wear matching costumes with him. The first-year’s cheeks darkened slightly and he shrugged. “Actually, it was Tsukki’s idea. He really loves this series.”

Hearing his name mentioned, Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Yamaguchi from across the room. “Ah, anyway, I’m going to go try some of Saeko’s snacks.” 

The upperclassmen waved him away and turned to face each other. “You really do make a convincing pirate, Daichi. Although, I can’t say I’m too fond of the eye-patch.”

“Huh? Why not? I thought it made me look more authentic.”

“Well, it’s just so big on your face. It hides too much of it.”

Daichi was unsure of how to respond, reflexively raising his hand to dig into the candy bowl, but falling short when he met empty air. Suga shot him a confused look, but when realization dawned, the sailor snickered behind his hand. “You must have an awfully big sweet tooth, to reach for candy without even thinking about it.”

Daichi simply snatched the bowl off of Suga’s lap and rifled through it, looking for something other than chocolate. He ignored Suga’s soft laughter and tore open a bag of fruity candies, dumping the contents into his mouth.

The party continued on in same fashion late into the night. Hinata and Kageyama had stuck around, convinced by Nishinoya that there was enough candy in the house for everyone to have a ton, and that it would be easier to eat the candy that Tanaka had already bought than to trek around the neighborhood knocking on doors. Saeko had disappeared hours ago, leaving for another party; her brother had grumbled that he would look stupid as one-half of a two-person costume, but promptly quieted when Saeko had slipped him money for food. Nishinoya, Asahi, and Yamaguchi occupied one couch, with Tsukishima situated in a chair next to them. Suga and Daichi still sat on the smaller couch, but the candy bowl had been abandoned on the floor, mostly empty.

Everything was fine until Asahi watched Nishinoya bite enthusiastically into an eyeball-cookie. He quickly claimed he felt sick and rushed away to the washroom. Noya shot up and raced after him, standing outside the door to the bathroom and knocking repeatedly on the door. Suga sighed and followed suit, taking Noya by the wrist to stop the frantic knocking. Suga tapped on the door softly, gaining admittance almost instantly, but the door snapped shut in Nishinoya’s face. He slumped back to the couch, dropping onto it in a heap. 

Noya sulked until the door to the washroom reopened and the pair inside stepped out, Asahi looking frazzled and Suga appearing irritated. Noya was by Asahi’s side instantly, and Daichi couldn’t blame him. Daichi was worried about Asahi as well, but he was distracted from his concern when Suga stuck his hand into the bowl of candy at Daichi’s feet, bending down to reach it. 

Without thinking, Daichi leaned down to grab the bowl, intending to make it easier for Suga to reach. His head slammed into Suga’s and they both fell backwards, Daichi into the back of the couch, Suga onto his butt on the floor. They stared blearily at each other for a brief moment, before Suga started giggling. Daichi’s confusion must have shown on his face, because the giggles turned high-pitched and rapid. His gaze wandered over Suga’s face, finding his cheeks red and eyes brimming with unshed tears. Suga finally spoke in between his laughter, “Daichi, what is the matter with you? You could put somebody’s eye out like that.”

Suga stifled his giggles, looking expectantly at Daichi and biting his bottom lip. An apology was on the tip of Daichi’s tongue before realization hit him. He twisted his mouth up into a shit-eating grin. “Well, I could make jokes about your costume too, but I’m afraid that ship has sailed.”

Suga burst into laughter, clutching at his stomach, and Daichi couldn’t help doing the same. They quieted briefly, but instantly resumed chuckling when they made eye contact with each other. Over their noise, he could barely hear Tsukishima say to Yamaguchi “Those two have really gone off the deep end.” 

Mirth reignited, he reached an arm out to point at Tsukishima and guffawed loudly. Suga hadn’t heard the muttered joke, but Daichi’s reaction was enough to get his own giggles going again. 

Daichi registered Nishinoya approaching the back of his couch (after comforting Asahi), but was unprepared for Noya to try and climb onto his shoulder like a parrot. Noya succeeded, somehow, gripping tightly to Daichi’s head with one arm, both feet planted on his right shoulder. Noya shrieked loudly and bent his free arm into a wing, flapping it wildly. “Squawk! Daichi’s a pirate!”

Daichi suddenly tilted over to the right side, dumping Noya off his shoulder onto the couch next to him, the “parrot” taking Daichi’s bandana with him.

Apparently, Daichi’s hat hair was even more hilarious than Noya’s stunt, because when he looked down, Daichi saw Suga lying flat on the floor, chest heaving in huge breaths in between uncontrollable fits of chortles, face bright red with tears streaming down his cheeks, with his arm raised in the air pointing at Daichi’s head.

Daichi quickly flushed and snatched his bandana from Noya’s hands. He was still smiling when he shoved the stupid cloth back over his hair, glad that he could make Suga laugh so hard.

When Suga finally recovered, he sat up and sighed contentedly, wiping the tears off his face. He reached his arm out to Daichi, and used their clasped hands to help pull himself up off of the floor. Once Suga was upright, he glanced at a clock hanging on the wall behind Daichi’s couch. “Oh, it’s getting late. I should probably leave soon; I’ve got a bit of a walk home.”

Noya stood up from the couch, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist in a farewell hug. Suga patted the werewolf ears that were clipped to Nishinoya’s head, and said good night. Once released from Noya’s grasp, Suga waved goodbye to the rest of the team, calling out ‘good night’s and ‘happy Halloween’s. 

Daichi stood as well, offering to walk Suga home, since they lived in the same neighborhood. Suga nodded gratefully, and the pair set off. He spent the walk to Suga’s house thinking about Suga’s smile: it was big and bright, and when Daichi really thought about it, he acknowledged that it was beautiful. 

Sparing a glance over at his friend, Daichi studied his features. Of course, Daichi had harbored a harmless crush on Suga since their first year; initially he had thought it had only been Suga’s personality that he was attracted too. Now that he had the chance to really look at Suga, however, Daichi finally realized how pretty the boy really was. He sucked in a breath, startling Suga. 

“Daichi, is something the matter?”

Looking at anything, everything other than Suga, it occurred to Daichi that they were standing in front of Suga’s house. The quiet was disorienting after Suga’s light chatter on the way there. He chanced a look at Suga, who was staring at him keenly, waiting for an answer.

“Nothing’s wrong. Why do you ask?”

“You looked spooked. I mean, I know it’s Halloween, but you looked like you had seen a ghost or something.”

“No, I’m fine. Besides, I was pretty sure you were dressed as a sailor, not a ghost.”

“It must be later than I thought; your jokes are getting terrible. You should probably get on home.”

Daichi shrugged and stepped closer to Suga, intending to do what Nishinoya had done and quickly hug him good night. As he wrapped his arms around Suga’s shoulders, he couldn’t help but look down to see if Suga was smiling. At the same time, Suga was looking up to tell Daichi good night, and their heads crashed, mirroring their earlier collision. This time, however, their lips had been smashed together, noses crushed in the process.

Daichi jumped back instantly, already swearing and apologizing, looking everywhere except at Suga again, but he shut his mouth when he heard Suga laughing softly.

“Daichi, Daichi, it’s alright. Relax, it was an accident. Are you hurt?”

His mouth didn’t seem to be working anymore, so he settled for shaking his head.

Suga held his hands up in a pacifying manner, and grinned. “I’m alright, too. See? No harm done.”

Daichi could only nod dumbly, preparing to apologize once more before saying good night. He opened his mouth, but closed it suspiciously when he heard Suga snickering again. “What is it? Why are you laughing at me?”

“Oh, it’s nothing! I was just thinking about how horrible your sweet tooth is.”

“I should be apologizing, and you should be thinking about how awful and clumsy I am. What in the world made you think about my penchant for sugar at a time like this?” 

Suga’s tittering finally stopped and his cheeks reddened. “There’s no real reason for it. It’s just that… your breath smelled like chocolate.”

He gasped in a mouthful of air, but it was quickly forced back out of his lungs when Suga tentatively pressed their lips together again. He held his breath until Suga sighed against his lips. They both leaned back, looking self-consciously at each other.

Daichi finally broke the silence. “So was this a trick, or a treat?”

Suga laughed lightly. “Well, considering that kiss tasted like a chocolate bar, I’d have to say it was a treat. Happy Halloween, Daichi.”

He watched Suga walk into his house, turning around at the door to wave good night to Daichi, that wonderful smile on his face. Daichi returned the wave belatedly and started to wander home.

He unlocked the door clumsily, took off his shoes, and began shrugging out of his costume. Finally undressed, he flopped down onto his bed, feeling dizzy from too many sweets and giddy from the sweet kiss. He touched his fingers to his lips and smiled.

Daichi was sure that tonight had been the best night of his life.


End file.
